Tiramisu
by Glorious Madness
Summary: SiriusRemus. Copious amounts of alcohol are consumed at James and Lily's wedding, what are the results? (I know, over done idea, i couldn't help it.)
1. In which much alcohol is consumed

            A/N: Well, this needed to get out or else I wasn't going to be able to do any homework, write any papers, etc. and I'm a bad enough procrastinator as it is, I don't need help. I know this is a really overdone idea, but I didn't really have control over it, it has control over me. The title is completely random, I just like Tiramisu _a lot. _Also, I can't really help it, but whenever I write, characters end up with certain aspects of my personality. One of these traits that sticks out is the fact that I swear like a sailor. As a result, the characters in this story have rather fouls mouths. It hasn't gotten too bad yet in the story, it's more like me on a good (low swearing) day. Another example, Remus drinks tequila, because I like tequila. I could go on forever this way, but I won't. Hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if you don't. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. It wouldn't do any good anyway, I'm a poor college student. I can tell you about Napoleon, Feminism, and analyze films for you, but that's about it. (and considering my majors, that isn't likely to change)

Tiramisu

Chapter One: In which much alcohol is consumed

"Congratulations, Lily and James!" Sirius finished his toast, took a sip of his champagne, and sat down before leaning to his left and whispering, "Thanks for that Moony, you're fantastic."

            "Yes," His friend said, "I am, but you do know, even if James doesn't, I'm sure Lily knows I wrote that for you."

            "Oh well, look at her, she doesn't care about anything but James right now. Which, is part of the reason James won't know you wrote my speech, because he doesn't care about anything but Lily. It works out amazingly well for me really."

            "You're a horrible friend, you know that?" Remus said smiling and standing up, "Want a drink?"

            "Yes, I'm a horrible friend, and holy fuck yes, I want a drink" Remus left and came back with a drink for each of them. He took his seat again and leaned across Sirius, tapping James on the shoulder.

            "James! Lily!" the newlyweds turned around, looking at their friend. Remus pointed to a woman in the crowd who was watching the head table, "I've got her! Ten galleons!"

            "Moony! Are you betting on what I think you're betting on?" Sirius asked, shocked. "Although, if you are, you've certainly made a good choice."

            "No, of course not. I've got her in the pool."

            "What pool?"

            "For who beats the rest of the guests and gets to sleep with the best man."

            "Oh…hey! I'm the best man!"

            "We know that, Paddy. That's why we have the pool in the first place. Do you really think there's much to bet on in Peter and I's cases?"

            "I think you underestimate yourself, Rem. Anyway, isn't that unfair? If I know who you bet on, then I can decide whether you win or not." Remus laughed.

            "It would be unfair, if I thought that it was entirely up to you who you have sex with tonight. I'm pretty sure all the women, and men, out there eyeing you will have some say in it."

            "Yeah, well…" Sirius looked around, noticing the looks some guests were shooting him, "I suppose you may be right about that."

            The night wore on, Sirius had another drink, and another, and another, actually he quite lost count. He danced with, what seemed to him like, every single wedding guest and finally escaped them, making his way over to Remus.

            "Hey, Rem, having fun?"

            "Not as much as you it seems." He smiled at Sirius.

            "Hey, that wasn't my fault. I didn't really want to dance with them, but once one of them pulls you in it's very hard to escape." Remus laughed at him.

"Oh yes, I saw you. You were trying very hard to get away." He said sarcastically.

 "Hey, Moony," Sirius said. Remus looked at him.

            "Yes?"

            "Dance with me?"

            "What?"

            "Dance with me." Sirius repeated, "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

            "Sirius, I really don't think I've had quite enough to drink for that."

            "Well, that's something that can be easily remedied." Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bar. With Sirius watching from his elbow, Remus had a couple shots, then was grabbed by the hand again, and pulled on to the dance floor. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the tequila pumping through his bloodstream, he settled into rhythm with the music, and Sirius, and ceased to notice the crowd around them flashing angry looks in his direction for monopolizing the best man. And he was, he didn't even notice, but they danced through several songs, and Sirius never strayed from Remus. The music changed to something slower, and without thinking about it Sirius reached out for Remus and pulled him close. Remus noticed a few questioning looks thrown their way, but he didn't care and neither did the tequila. Especially not the tequila. Sirius was his best friend, and he would damn well dance with him if he wanted to. He smiled, content, and relaxed into Sirius' arms.

            Remus noticed vaguely that the song was ending, but he didn't want to move. He was quite comfortable where he was. Eventually the two pulled apart, and sat at a table on the edge of the dance floor, stuck in a silent-staring drunken phase. The reception was winding down, Lily and James were heading to their room in the hotel. Sirius looked at Remus, who was _definitely_ drunk, stood up and tapped Remus on the shoulder. 

            "Hey, we're both in pretty rough shape, maybe if we help each other we can manage to get upstairs." Remus looked up at him and smiled, nodding. They stumbled through the hotel, and some how, about twenty minutes later, holding each other up and giggling like maniacs, they managed to reach Remus' room. It took another five minutes for Remus to get the door open and both men stumbled inside. They sat down on the bed, Sirius pulling himself together for the attempt to make it the rest of the way to his room alone. When he started to stand up to leave Remus stopped him with a hand on his arm. Sirius looked down at his friend, and lost himself for a moment in Remus' eyes.

            "What is it Rem?" he asked, quietly, when his voice came back to him. He barely managed to register his shock before all thought was drained away by the soft lips pressed against his. 

TBC…unless school takes over my life. Do you want more? Let me know.


	2. In which the results are discovered

Disclaimer: Still not mine. And there's one line that I nicked from Coupling.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! You're so sweet! I don't write much, and show people even less, so I _really _appreciate it! They were all very nice birthday presents!!

Tiramisu

Chapter Two: In which the results are discovered

Sirius opened his eyes, and regretted it immediately. _It should be illegal_, he decided, _for light to be that bright, or a room to be that white_. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, he set to thinking (as quietly as possible) what had caused him to drink that much, and what the ensuing consequences had been, besides a raging hangover. _Ok, tuxedos, wedding, James and Lily! Alright, James and Lily's wedding, that helped. So I was drinking at the wedding, toasts, celebrating, dancing, Moony dancing, holy shit- Remus dancing? They must have all had a lot to drink, because Remus did _not_ dance sober. Ok, I remember the wedding clearly, and most of the reception, but after that…_

            He lay there struggling to remember anything else when it spontaneously hit him. Sex. He'd had sex. Lots of sex. Mind blowing sex. Amazing, fantastic, borderline illegal sex. But with who? There were plenty of people at the wedding he hoped it was not, and a few he certainly wouldn't mind if it was, but which category did this person fall into?

 The sex was slowly coming back to him, as it did so was the other person's body, beautiful, magnificent, and definitely male. That wasn't anything new, but he had an even narrower field of men at the wedding he'd be willing to shag than women. Try as he might, however, the face would not come back to him. There was nothing to it, he was going to have to open his eyes and see if he was still there. 

            He opened his eyes again, and again shut them tight quickly. Damn. Ok, have to do it. He opened and closed them again several times, letting them slowly adjusted to the light, when he could see he took a deep breath and turned his head to the left. 

_Holy Fucking Shit._

_Remus__.__ I had sex with Remus. Well I was right, Moony must have been _really_ drunk. But, Remus? Sure I find Remus attractive, always have, but I had no idea Moony was into guys. Well, I suppose I shouldn't dismiss it that way, I've never been real clear on Moony's sexuality, actually,  he'd always seemed rather asexual. I always assumed he stayed away from everyone because of the werewolf thing. But…fuck, last night, that was amazing…who had any idea Moony had it in him… _

            As Sirius continued to think in this vein stirrings began beside him.

            "Ugh…" Remus groaned. _Damn he's waking up_, Sirius thought, _Well, unavoidable I suppose, I knew I'd have to do this sometime._

            "Moony…" He said aloud. Startled, Remus jumped and turned to look at him.

            "Sirius? Why? What? Huh?" Remus looked confused, Sirius gave him a moment and he watched the emotions flicker across Remus' face and saw when he remembered the events of the previous night, "Oh…um…wow…certainly not what I expected."

            "Me either." Sirius said, and smiled suggestively, then mentally smacked himself for it. Remus blushed and seemed to get more flustered.

            "No…I mean…not…that…you know…"

            "I know, Remy, I'm sorry."

            "Me too, I mean…lots to drink…wasn't thinking straight…" Remus was babbling, "Just once…drunk…meaningless…forget about it…"

            "Is that what you want?" Sirius asked, "To forget about it?" Remus looked up at him then.

            "Don't you?"

            "Yeah, sure." Sirius said, sitting up and looking for his clothes. Remus looked questioningly at him.

            "You don't want to forget about it?" he asked. _Damn. Remus has always been able to see through me that way._

            "Ok, fine, you know that I didn't mean that, so I'm just going to be out with it." Sirius said, "You're beautiful, Remus. I've thought so for years. But I never thought you felt that way about me, and anyway I didn't want to jeopardize what we already had, so I ignored it. Last night was…amazing. I couldn't believe it. I'd thought of you that way before, but I never imagined it anything like that.  It got me to thinking, sex that amazing, with someone I care about as much as I do you…well, how often does that opportunity even present itself? And I thought, that if you were up for last night, and you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself, then maybe you'd want to take advantage of this opportunity and maybe give it a go? I mean, give _us_ a go? But, if you don't want to…I mean…it's no big deal…don't worry about it…"

            "Sirius…" Remus said, "wow. I had no idea. I never…I mean…the werewolf thing. I've always worked quite hard to shut that part of me away, not even acknowledge that it exists because I was afraid. Of people, of life, of falling for someone who wouldn't accept me… I suppose I should have thought of that, the three people who were always there for me, accepted me regardless of all faults or monthly foul moods. I probably should have, but I never once thought of any of you that way." Sirius' face fell, he had hoped for one moment that Remus might agree with him, want to see what was there between them, but…

            "Do you…" Remus interrupted his thoughts. "Do you mind if I think about this for a bit, it's quite a lot to absorb." Sirius looked up at him.

            "Yeah, sure, no problem." Sirius stood up, pulling on his clothes. "I'll just go to my room, change into some clean clothes, that don't smell of…" he leaned down and sniffed his tuxedo jacket, "…cigarettes *sniff* sex *sniff* and alcohol…" He pulled on his shoes and walked to the door, where he paused and turned around, looking back at the figure on the bed, "See you at breakfast?" Remus looked up at him, smiled lightly and nodded. Sirius closed to door behind himself, leaned his forehead against it and banged his head against it once, realized Remus was still in the room and would have heard that, then rushed off to his own room.

TBC…


	3. In which James is consulted

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Ok, here we go again. Chapter three. Chapter four will probably be up in a few days, then I might end up slowing down, partially because there are only a few more weeks in the semester, (which means that I have two research papers, twoish community service projects, several tests, finals looming over my shoulder, figuring out where I'm going to live next year, figuring out what school I'm going to study abroad at, and trying to figure out what classes to take next semester that will help with both of my majors. (sorry to bitch at you like that, I'm a little stressed)) and partially because I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this after chapter four. Suggestions are welcome for the story, one of my paper topics (something relating to gender and visual media), and where to study abroad (I'm definitely going to England- University of East Anglia, University of Hull, Lancaster University, and Sunderland University are the cheapest choices for me). For those of you who asked, the story's title is still totally random, completely based on my fondness for Tiramisu. Huge giant thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love all of you. I hope you enjoy!

  
Tiramisu

Chapter Three: In which James is consulted

Sirius found his key, luckily it was in his pocket, not back in Remus' room, and unlocked the door to his room. He was about to step inside when he heard:

            "Sirius!" Sirius winced at the sound of his best friends voice as he came bounding up to him.

            "James," Sirius returned, "Could you keep it down to a dull roar this morning?"

James chuckled. "Somehow I knew this is how I would find you, terribly hungover and stumbling back to your room after a random shag. Who was it then? Someone I know? One of Lily's friends? Maybe a hotel guest not involved with the wedding? Come on, I'm a married man now, I have to live vicariously through you." Sirius shot him a disgruntled look as James followed him into his room. "Alright, so I'll guess, but you at least have to tell me: male or female? You don't have to tell me names, but I'm afraid the gender is a must know." Sirius ignored him and walked straight to the bathroom. He stripped down to his underwear, washed off the sweat residue and the scent of sex before scrubbing his face clean and finally brushing his teeth, James tried to guess the identity of Sirius' mystery date the entire time, and never once coming close. 

Sirius left the bathroom, pulled on clean clothes, and sat down on the bed next to James, face buried in his hands. He couldn't help it, he needed to talk about it and James was his best friend. The only other person he could talk to about things like this was Remus and well…

"Ift waft wemth." Sirius said into his hands.

"What?" James asked. Sirius lifted his face out of his hands and looked straight ahead.

"It was Remus."

"What was Remus?" James looked confused, then shocked as it dawned on him what his friend was actually saying. "No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Sirius looked at him like he was mad.

"Why is that bloody brilliant?"

"Because, you and Remus would be great together!" Sirius smiled slightly and looked at James again.

"You really think so? Wait, you've thought about this?"

"Of course. Remember sixth year, when you told me how you felt about him? I knew you said you weren't going to do anything that might risk your friendship but, you're my best friends, if you and Remus got together it would affect me. So, I sat down and thought about how I would feel if something did happen between you two. I decided then that you're my friends, I just want you both to be happy. This is going to be incredibly sappy, and probably make you nauseous but, I want you two be as happy as I am now that Lily's finally married me, and if you find that with each other I couldn't be more thrilled for you. Come on, falling in love with Moony would be pretty brilliant, he's your best friend after all." James grinned, "The only thing that could be better than that would be falling in love with me, and well…if I tried to go tell Lily now that I was running away with you…" They looked at each other and shuddered, both very afraid of the wrath of Lily Evans Potter.

"That's really how you feel?"

"Yes, of course. I mean it, you two would be fantastic together." Sirius' grin grew even wider.

"Well, if last night was any indication, we'd be fucking amazing. Shockingly enough, no pun intended." James smiled, eyebrows shooting up toward his hairline in surprise.

"Really? That good?"

"Mind-blowing."

"Moony? Who would have thought?"

"Certainly not me, but…wow. I mean…I don't know about you, but I never really thought Moony had much experience in that area. Well, either he has a lot more than we realized, or he's had fantastic lessons." James laughed again.

"I can't wait to tell Lily, she'll be so excited for you two!" With this Sirius got serious again.

"That's the thing, James. I don't know if there's reason to be excited yet." James looked confused, Sirius continued. "You know how Moony's always been able to tell when I'm lying? How he could always read through me? Well, this morning, he said something about it being a one time, drunken, thing. Of course, when I agreed he saw right through it. So, I just dove in with both feet, and told him everything. About how, I've always been attracted to him, but I was afraid to ruin our friendship, how I cared about him and didn't want to mess anything up. I said that I thought between how much I already cared about him, and how amazing last night was, it seemed like we had a chance for something, and maybe we should take it, see where it leads us…"

"What did he say?"

"He wants to think about it."

"Well, that's reasonable, Padfoot. After all, it is a lot to be coming at you from your best friend, who you've just slept with."

"I suppose…"

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast. We'll replenish those veins of yours with coffee, I'll tell Lily you two shagged and make her squeal, and you'll feel better in no time."

"I'll agree, only, since I know there's no use trying to get you to not tell Lily, if  you don't actually allow her to squeal, I don't think my head can handle it."

"Deal." James agreed. He slung an arm around his best friends shoulders as they walked out the door and down toward breakfast.

"You know, James," Sirius said conversationally, "You were right, that did make me nauseous."

TBC


	4. In which Lily gets involved

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine, damnit. I asked for them for my birthday but no one got them for me…

And a couple lines (well, one line repeated a couple times) is from Withnail and I (fantastic movie, everyone should watch it).

A/N: Ok, I no longer claim any control over this story. The first four chapters went reasonably like I expected, they went quicker than I expected, but that was a pleasant surprise. However, I was worried, because I had no idea where to go from there. So, the other night, while procrastinating, I decided to try and write the next chapter, and I wrote like three more! I don't know where they came from, and they quite surprised me. I have six or seven chapters written, and I think there will be one more. It'll take a few more days for me to go through them all a few more times, but it shouldn't be too long before the story is all done. Then I might be able to get some school work done (probably not though). Alright, I'm babbling, I've got to stop that. I'll leave you to the story now, and I'll go read about Disney as a neocolonialist enterprise…

Tiramisu

Chapter Four: In which Lily gets involved

James and Sirius walked to the hotel's dining room, meeting Lily and several wedding guests were eating breakfast. James walked over to his new wife, gave her a kiss, and sat down beside her. Sirius took a seat across from them. Lily smiled at him.

"Hungover and all shagged out, just as we suspected. How're you feeling Siri?"

"Like a pig shat in my head." Lily laughed at this and continued to question him.

"So, who was the lucky girl then? Or boy, sorry, trying not to assume anything or be heterosexist. Was it anyone I know? Or someone _really_ random?" Sirius shot James a look that plainly said 'Please make your wife shut up.' James caught this and quickly leaned over to Lily, whispering something in her ear. Sirius watched as her eyes lit up, then saw them darken, only a bit, as James finished filling her in on the events of the morning. 

"Oh, Sirius, Sweetie," she spoke to him again, "I'm so sorry, but I'm sure he'll come around. I've been waiting for you two to get together since fourth year. I'm amazed you held out this long."

"Wait," Sirius looked at her, "You knew…that I…"

"Fancy Remus? Of course. Well, I was never sure how serious your feelings for him were, but I knew would jump at the chance to shag him senseless." She smiled broadly and laughed, "Which apparently you did." Sirius rested his head in his hands and sighed. 

"Sirius, mate," James said, setting a cup of coffee down in front of his friend, "I'm sure it'll all work out. Lils is right, he'll come around. He's always stayed away from relationships because of…well…you know, but think about it. He liked you enough to shag you-"

"When he was drunk." Sirius interrupted.

"He was drunk, yes." James continued, "But, I thought he liked you for years, he has always had a penchant for staring at you."

"What? He has?"

"Yes," Lily picked up where James left off, "That's part of the reason I assumed you two would get together. I could tell you fancied him, that was _really _obvious. But his eyes had a tendency to follow wherever you went. He might not have even realized it himself. He buried that part of himself a long time ago, trying to avoid any…lupine problems, didn't he? He might not have allowed himself to see anything but friendship in the way he felt."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sirius said. "You guys are going to convince me to believe you. It's much safer to assume the worst, then you can't be disappointed."

"Come on! What happened to old, optimistic, happy Sirius that lived in a dorm with me for seven years and never thought of the downside to anything?"

"He drank about twelve bottles of alcohol last night, and wouldn't leave Remy's room." Sirius, now on his third cup of coffee, groaned and lowered his head to the table. He stayed that way until he felt someone sitting down beside him and heard a familiar voice say:

"I feel like a pig shat in my head."

Moony…

TBC…


	5. In which nothing really happens

Disclaimer: Still not mine, despite my best efforts.

A/N: First of all, I would like to say that this chapter is in honor of illicit programs on my computer that make it very easy to register for class, getting all the classes I want/need, and in a matter of minutes. And also for wonderful parents who agree to pay extra room and board so that I can have a single room next semester, which means: no annoying, crazy, nutcase roommates, and also no first years around (ahh…the benefits of being an upperclasswoman, single room, and a first year free building. (I admit they aren't all bad, I wasn't. but most of them are.))

Second of all, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter. Nothing really happens, it exists solely to get to the next chapter. As a matter of fact, I probably could have left it out, but I did have some fun with it. 

Thirdly, I've mentioned before how people in my stories tend to get bits of my personality…well, Lily got it this time. There are a few comments she makes that sound familiar to me, but the big bit is the feminist tangent about engagement rings. I'm not saying that everyone should agree with me, I very much recognize everyone's right to their own opinion. Everyone should do what works for them, I know plenty of feminists who disagree with me on this topic. I'm not trying to convince anyone, Lily just ended up with part of my personality. 

Fourthly, I love everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! You're great!

Ok, probably no one cares about this, and this turned out to be a really long author note. Oh well, on to the story I guess…

Tiramisu

Chapter Five: In which nothing really happens.

Sirius lifted his head as Remus sat down beside him and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sirius watched his friend for some sign of what he was thinking, for what his ultimate reaction to Sirius' confession would be, but a foot colliding with his shin and a sharp look from James told him he wasn't actually being unobtrusive at all, despite his best efforts. Remus produced a small vial from his pocket, it contained a deep purple liquid. He poured a couple drops into his coffee, stirred it briefly, and took a sip. He sighed.

"Ah. Feel better already." Sirius eyed the coffee jealously, and his friend curiously. So Remus was act as if nothing happened, he could play along, if that's what Remus really wanted. Well, he could play along for a while. Remus looked at Sirius looking at the coffee.

"You forgot to bring some didn't you?" Remus continued, "Well, luckily for both of us, I assumed that you'd be hungover this morning, otherwise we'd both be screwed." With this James and Lily tried unsuccessfully to stifle laughs and were given identical threatening glares by Sirius and Remus. 

Remus pulled the vial out again and placed it on the table for Sirius, who grabbed it and immediately poured a couple drops into his coffee. He took a sip and sighed, feeling the pain and nauseousness from his hangover melt away. However, it didn't take care of his nervousness from sitting next to Remus.

"Thanks, Rem." He said, handing the potion back to his friend. As the bottle passed from one to the other their fingers brushed over each other, sending jolts of electricity into Sirius' fingers, and straight up his arm. He looked up, his eyes meeting Remus'. They lingered that way for only a moment before both looked away. They fought the awkwardness they had been ignoring as it began poking them like an annoying little brother, trying to get their attention. The longer they ignored it, the more persistent it became. 

Lily either didn't notice the awkwardness, or else simply decided to ignore it in favor of teasing them. Most likely the latter.

"So…" she said, nonchalantly, "how was your night, Remus?" Remus looked at her, seeing, as the rest of them did, right through the innocent sounding question.

"I believe you already know that."

"See, I disagree." She continued, "I know _what you did_, but I don't know _how it was_." She smiled, "I know how Sirius night was. I was just wondering if you had as much fun at our reception as Sirius did?" Remus opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak a voice interrupted him. 

"Lily! There you are, dear! Why, what a splendid wedding that was yesterday! You looked just wonderful! I've never seen such a beautiful bride!" It was Lily's Aunt Margaret, who spent several minutes gushing over the wedding, paying no attention to Lily's thanks before launching onto a different topic. "So, Sweetie, where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"Oh, we're not having a honeymoon, Auntie." Lily finally got a word in edgewise, "We're both taking some time off, but we're just spending it at home. The most exciting things we'll probably do will be dinner with our parents, and hanging out with these two." She indicated Sirius and Remus."

"No honeymoon? But, you must have a honeymoon!"

"Well, we thought about it, and it would be nice to get away, but we can't really afford it right now. Besides, it doesn't really matter to us, we'll have the time to spend together anyway, why does it matter if we're at home or not? We really didn't need it, and we can come up with much better and more useful things to spend our money on. It just seemed like an unnecessary expense to us, like an engagement ring." Sirius, Remus, and James braced themselves, they had heard many reactions to Lily's opinions on engagement rings, and judging from Aunt Margaret's reaction to their lack of honeymoon, hers wasn't going to be a good one. 

"Darling," Aunt Margaret looked startled, "you didn't have an engagement ring?"

"Of course not, neither of us have the money for that. Besides, I didn't want one."

"Didn't want one? But, Dear, whyever not?" _Uh oh_, the boys thought collectively, _here we go again_. They looked at each other knowingly, they'd heard this many times before, three quarters of which had been in the year since James and Lily's engagement.

"It's a ridiculous, antiquated, tradition." Lily continued, "It's awful! James might as well have just pissed on me if he was going to give me an engagement ring." Her Aunt looked startled, "I understand that you're probably in favor of engagement rings, Auntie, but I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing one. All it is, is men marking their territory. That way they can say 'hands off, my property' without even needing to be their. And if there's one thing I can say for sure it's that I am **_no ones_** property."

The boys fought their usual urge to clap as Lily reached her spectacular finale. Aunt Margaret's reaction was a common one, she looked surprised but decided nit to argue with the newlywed feminist, mumbled something supportive of engagement rings, and wandered off. 

"Wow, Lil, nice job that time." Sirius complimented her.

"Well, I won't be able to do it as much anymore. If I want to keep it up I'll have to find someone who is engaged to follow around." They laughed, some of the tension leaked out of Sirius' shoulders. They continued talking, discussing the wedding mostly, while they finished their breakfasts, studiously ignoring any comments or innuendo about the events of the night before. As they finished up Remus spoke.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute…outside…"

"Sure, Remus." She smiled, excited to finally be getting the other side of the story.


	6. In which Lily is consulted

Disclaimer: I wish…

A/N: Ok, this chapter is really short, so I'll probably be nice and post the next one pretty soon. I have all but the last part written, but hopefully I'll get it done soon. It's the end of the semester, and I have a lot of papers and projects, etc. due in the next few weeks, not to mention finals, throw in registration for next semester and housing sign ups and I'm a bit stressed. However, despite all this, it is something completely non-school related that has prevented me from finishing this story. Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood have hijacked my brain. I mean, they're my boys too, and I love them, but a random out of control Percy/Oliver fic has been all I've been able to do recently. It may end up here sometime, but it doesn't have much of a plot and I don't know if it's going anywhere. Anyway, you can blame those two for the current lack of ending to this story. 

The credit for this chapter being posted can go to one of my reviewers (whose name I can't remember, I'm very sorry) who I thought deserved to get another chapter, in recognition of being a recent convert to the wonderful world of Sirius and Remus. So, welcome! You're in good, though slightly mad, company. 

And I feel I have to give the dedication for this chapter to the University of Maine men's hockey team. May you kick large amounts of ass in the frozen four. (And may I also note that UNH is not there, because they suck.)

Tiramisu

Chapter Six: In which Lily is consulted.

Remus dragged Lily into the hotel lobby and sat down on a couch. Lily sat down across from him and, unable to wait any longer…

"Oh my goodness! Tell me all the nasty, sordid details!!"

"Lily!"

"Come on! I'm a married woman now, I have to live vicariously through you." Remus laughed at her.

"Alright, I obviously brought you out here to talk about it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you all the details. How much do you already know?"

"I only got a very brief run down from James. Something along the lines of: 'Sirius and Remus got smashed and shagged last night, Sirius is in love with Remus, Remus is thinking, and Sirius is freaking out.' But I fully expect you to give me more details that than."

"Wait. Sirius is in love with me?"

"Uh…I guess so, I that's what James said. And I always assumed as much, but you know, I've been expecting the two of you to get together since fourth year, so maybe I've just been picking up all along on things you two don't realize about yourselves. You're both rather oblivious sometimes." Remus simply sat, thinking. "Now, Remy, I mean it. I want details, hurry up."

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you what happened, but I'm not getting graphic." Lily made a pouty face, but nodded her agreement anyway. Remus continued, "Ok, so we were at the reception, drinking having fun, Sirius was dancing with…well…everyone. Then he came over and asked me to dance, but you know I don't dance sober, so he dragged me to the bar, poured a few tequila shots down my throat and pulled me onto the dance floor. We danced for…I don't know how long, then a slow song came on, and I didn't even think, I don't know if it was me, or him, or both of us, but all of a sudden we were dancing. You know what I mean, not like we were dancing before..."

"I know," Lily smiled, "I saw you...you looked adorable…" Remus smiled and continued.

"I don't remember all the details. I know we eventually stumbled up to my room together, I remember I stopped him from leaving, I remember…HOLY CRAP! Lily, it was me!! I kissed him!! Oh my fuckness. I started all of it, he was going to leave, he even tried to tell me I was too drunk, but I…" Remus trailed off, he was remembering things his hangover had kept safely hidden, until know. He could hear Sirius' voice telling him that he was drunk, they could talk about it in the morning, make sure it was what he wanted, even sober. And his own reply, not listening, kissing Sirius again, insisting. He didn't know what had changed Sirius' mind, his words or his expression, but in his memories, he saw Sirius melt as he heard himself say: _I'm sure I want this Sirius. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my life._ He stared at Lily as he remembered, remembered that statement, what had followed, and the absolutely surety he had felt at that moment. He stared, as he realized he had meant every word he had said.

Dun dun DAAA!!!!!


	7. In which Remus decides

Disclaimer: Nope…

A/N: Ok, so, I'm posting two parts in one day, you know why? Because U Maine Hockey is the best, and kick amazing amounts of BC ass tonight, to therefore will be playing in the NCAA Championship game this Saturday! As you might have noticed, I'm very excited about this. I can't help it. Hockey is a _very_ big thing here, and this is the NCAA championship, it's a big deal, there will be few sober people on this campus this weekend. Seriously, you should see it when we play our rivals, hundreds of students stand outside, for hours, in below freezing weather, just to get tickets to those games… it's kind of crazy actually. Well, here goes. Because I'm so excited about this, you get another chapter today! 

Once again, for the U Maine Hockey team! May your skates be sharp and the ice clear! May Jimmy Howard ascend to an even higher level of ass kickingness! And may Denver fall to their knees in recognition of your greatness!

Sorry, I got a bit carried away there…

Tiramisu

Chapter Seven: In which Remus decides.

Lily waved a hand in front of Remus' face, trying to draw his attention.

"Remus, are you ok? Remus!" He blinked and looked at her, really seeing her for the first time in several minutes.

"I meant it Lily. I meant it more than anything else I've ever said. And I had to bloody think about it this morning! Now he must think I don't care, that I was just drunk that it was the tequila talking, not me, but it was me! It was! I swear!"

"Remus!" she yelled at him, "Calm down. Go slowly, what are you talking about?"

"Last night. I kissed Sirius, it was all my idea. Sirius told me I was drunk, that we shouldn't do it then. He said we should wait until morning, if I still wanted to then he would love to, but he said he wanted to make sure it was completely my decision, that Jose[i] had nothing to do with it. He wanted me to be sure that I wanted it, and I…I said…" He looked up at her, a plethora of emotions on his face. "I told him that I did want it, that I was sure, that I wanted it more than anything else, ever. And I don't know if it was what I said, or if the way I looked, but Lily, he believed me! And….oh, god…It was amazing! Absolutely fucking amazing…" he started staring again, then shook his head snapping himself back to the present. "But Lily, more important than that…I meant it…" She looked at him curiously.

"Meant what?"

"Meant what I said to him. Meant that I wanted it, wanted him, more than anything else. I'd never thought of it before Lily, but I…I… I love Sirius. At least, I think I do. I know that last night felt like nothing I'd known before, it felt right, it felt like I'd been waiting for something my whole life, never knowing what it was until last night, when I finally got it. It felt like coming home. How could I have missed this? Have I always felt this way and just didn't realize?"

"You know, Rem, you've admitted yourself that you've always pushed that part of you away, never allowed yourself to feel that way for anyone. Maybe you did it too well. Perhaps you did such a good job suppressing your feelings that you didn't even realize they were ever there."

"I don't know, you may be right, Lil. I haven't had time to really think any of this through, but I guess it makes sense. And thinking about it, I guess there may have been some signs I could have picked up on, if I wasn't so dense."

"Oh, Remy!" Lily hugged him tightly. "This is wonderful! You and Sirius will be so sweet together!" Remus smiled.

"You really think so? You really think he'll want to?"

"Oh course he'll want to, dopey! He's wanted you for years!"

"Wanted _me_? Or _wanted_ me_?_" he placed emphasis on his words in such a way as to leave no doubt as to what the difference between the two was.

"He wanted, wants _you_, Remy. Would he have suggested a relationship if he didn't? Would he have tried to stop you last night, tried to make you wait, to be sure it was him you wanted? He may not even realize it yet, but he loves you." Remus looked at her, trying to absorb and process what she had just said. 

"Hey, does Lily get to tell me all the sordid details now?" James asked as he sauntered up to them. Remus looked up at him, somewhat blankly.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked.

"He went upstairs to get his shit together before he leaves." James answered. Remus nodded stood up and looked at Lily.

"Thank you." He smiled at her, "I have to go talk to him."

"Yes," she replied, "you do." Remus hugged her, turned to face the elevator, took a deep breath, and set off.

James looked down at his wife. 

"You know what he's going to say?"

"Yup. Come sit down, I'll fill you in." They sat down on the couch and Lily recounted her conversation with Remus, while they waited for their best friends.

------

The next chapter should be the last, unless something changes…

  


* * *

[i] Meaning Jose Cuervo


	8. In which everything ends happily

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but I think I deserve them.

A/N: Ok, this took a while to get up, I'm sorry. I wrote it super quick, and didn't get a chance to go over it again. And well, it just stretched out longer and longer because it's the end of the semester, yay. Things have calmed down a bit, I had three papers due last week, and I have two due on Monday but, however, will spend most of my weekend on a bus or else marching through Washington D.C. (hurray for protesting the government chipping away at our rights!). Anyway, here's the end of the story. I don't love it, but I wanted to get something out, cause I hate it when people leave things hanging. I may come back and change some things after the semester ends, but I'm pretty swamped and stressed out right now. The next thing I post will probably be Percy and Oliver, cause I love them…(that was pretty random, just thought I'd share.) I hope you enjoy! I'm off to write about the evils of Disney…

Tiramisu

Chapter Eight: In which everything ends happily.

            Remus stood in front of the door, looking. That's all, just looking. He didn't knock, he didn't leave, he just looked.

            "This is ridiculous." He finally said to himself. "It's Sirius, he's not scary. And it's not as if you have anything bad to tell him." He took a deep breath, straightened his back, and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling around inside the room, and then the door opened, revealing Sirius. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, and small pieces were falling out of the elastic holding it. He was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his feet bare. Nothing spectacular. He looked like he did nearly every time Remus saw him. 

He was beautiful.

            "Uh…" Remus started, "We need to talk."

            "That we do." Sirius said, "Come in." Remus walked into the room and Sirius closed the door behind him. Remus turned around and looked at the other man. He was amazed that he known Sirius all these years, and they'd never done anything even remotely sexual until last night. How had he stood it? How could he have not noticed these feelings raging through him now? He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present.

            "Sirius, this morning... I freaked out. I'm sorry. I had never consciously thought about the possibility of a relationship with any of you, I've never had many friends and I didn't wanted to jeopardize the ones I had. Then after last night, it was startling, you understand I had a lot to think about…" Sirius simply looked at him, curious about where this was going, it didn't sound like the rejection he had expected. "I was still confused when I went down to breakfast, I think that's why I decided to pretend nothing had happened. It was talking to Lily that really straightened me out." He chuckled lightly at his choice of words, "She, of course, wanted to hear all the 'nasty sordid details', I believe were her exact words." Sirius nodded.

            "Of course she did." Remus smiled, continuing.

            "So I was telling her what happened. Not details, just in general. And I started remembering more than I had before. I remembered that I was the one who started things. And that you wanted to wait. And I remembered what I said that convinced you. I thought about that, what I had said, and how serious I had been at the time, and how much I meant it…mean it." He looked up at Sirius then, looking for a reaction. Sirius was astounded.

            "Are you saying…? You mean you…?"

            "Love you?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded, speechless. Remus smiled at him, "Yes. I love you, Sirius. More than anything else, I don't know why I never realized it before, but I do. I love you."

            "Oh, Remy…" Sirius breathed, stepping closer to him. "I love you too. I always have. Ever since that first day on the Hogwarts Express, when James and I offered to share our chocolate. Your eyes lit up, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You still are." He took another step closer to Remus. "I love you, Remus." They were almost touching now, they were so close. Remus tentatively reached out a hand and brushed his fingers over Sirius'. Sirius, in turn, lifted his hand to cup Remus cheek, leaned in and pressed his lips to the other man's. 

            It was not a long kiss, or a passionate one. All told, it was over rather quickly, and they simply wrapped the arms around each other, and held one another, content in the knowledge that they had found each other at last. Sirius pulled away and smiled at Remus.

            "Should we go down and tell Lily and James?" he asked.

            "Probably," Remus smiled back, "but you know, I was thinking…we missed out on a lot of sex during those years I was being a dumbass…we should probably get home as soon as we can and start making up for it…"

            "You know, I think you right. We've waited this long, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to delay it the extra time it would take to talk to those two."

            Remus grinned at him. "Get the rest of your crap together, I'll run to my room and get my shit, I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes."

            "Deal." Sirius smiled, kissed him quickly, and Remus ran out the door. Sirius couldn't help but grin, this looked like it would be a _very_ fun afternoon, and evening, and possibly night, and maybe, if he was lucky, morning.

Finis.


End file.
